It has been known that the printing device having a function for canceling a printing job by a user's instruction. In such printing devices, for example, if a cancel key is pressed by a user, processing of all printing jobs including waiting jobs registered in a queue is stopped. Then, a screen for selecting a job that is to be cancelled is displayed on a display. If a job that is to be cancelled is selected by a user, the job is deleted from the queue and processing of other jobs remaining in the queue is restarted.
If the cancel key is pressed during a printing operation of the printing job, processing of all printing jobs is stopped until the job that is to be cancelled is confirmed. Therefore, printing of unnecessary printing job is not continued and printing of unnecessary printing job is not started.
However, in the above-described printing device, processing of all printing jobs is stopped during a period from a time when a user presses the cancel key to a time when the job that is to be cancelled is confirmed. This delays execution of the processing.